The invention relates to a method for operating a film leak detector, which comprises two films each stretched in a frame, which, with the test sample emplaced, delimit a test chamber, and which is equipped with two vacuum pumps, in which first the test chamber is evacuated and, after the evacuation operation, switching to leak detection operation is carried out. The invention, furthermore, relates to a film leak detector suitable for carrying out the method.
Film leak detectors of the type involved here are known from DE-A-196 42 099.
The present invention is based on the task of operating and further developing a film leak detector of the above described type such that contaminations and/or impurities leading to error measurements are avoided.
This task is solved through the measures specified in the patent claims.